Nevada
}} |modelname = nevada |handlingname = NEVADA |textlabelname = NEVADA }} The Nevada is a large propeller passenger plane featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Nevada is based on the vintage Douglas DC-3 passenger aircraft, and as such is one of the oldest aircraft in Grand Theft Auto series. The Nevada is a large propeller passenger plane with two radial engines. Its access door is at the back and the plane always leans tilted nose up when parked. It possesses Juank Air decals, and can spawn in various color schemes. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Nevada has a decent top speed, but it has a rather long take off distance and slow acceleration. The Nevada also has good durability; it can withstand one or two homing rockets before being destroyed. Keep in mind, though, that crashing into an obstacle head-on will immediately destroy the plane. Also, it can ram into helicopters such as the Maverick, Sea Sparrow, Police Maverick and News Chopper, but will take damage. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Nevada-GTASA-BlueColorVariation.PNG|Two variants of blue paint schemes. Nevada-GTASA-BlueColorVariationTop.PNG|Viewed from above. One of the Nevadas has its door open. Nevada-GTASA-RedAndGrayPaintScheme.jpg|A variant of red and grey paint scheme. The Nevada has its door open. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Nevada is used in the mission Dam and Blast from the "Heist" strand, where Carl Johnson has to plant explosives on the Sherman Dam generators that will be later detonated to disable the power supplying Caligula's Palace. During the mission, CJ must fly one towards the dam and jumps in mid-air, which later results in the aircraft crashing into a cliff. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Two can be found parked at Easter Bay International Airport. One is near the hangars, across from a Shamal. The other is near the north of the terminals, but occasionally a Baggage or a Utility Van will spawn in place of it, or sometimes nothing at all. The doors are locked unless the player has completed Learning to Fly. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The plane's name parodies the nickname given to the military version of the DC-3 used by Allied troops during World War II. The nickname was Dakota, named after an acronym for Douglas Aircraft Company Transport Aircraft (DACoTA), the name for the Nevada however parodies US state names, North Dakota and South Dakota with Nevada. * Like other planes that tilt upwards when parked (such as the Rustler, Stuntplane and Cropduster) the plane will roll backwards when the Cars drive on water cheat is enabled. * There is a glitch where if you jump on top of the Nevada and try to walk up to the nose of the airplane, CJ will suddenly "sink" into the airplane and become stuck in such a position that only his head and shoulders are visible on the top of the nose, in front of the windshield. The only way to get out is to press the action button, where CJ will suddenly appear next to the door and open it. See Also * AT-400 - Another passenger jet operated by Juank Air in San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Nevada (SA) es:Nevada fi:Nevada pl:Nevada Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft